Everything Can Change
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: A random story I started the other day in english class
1. PrologueCharacter SummaryBackground

**Background/ Characters**

**Okay, so I made Abby and Matt(Cam's dad) her cousins in this story so parts of it are less awkward. So: Courtney-Cammie, Nikko-Zach, Tammi-Bex, Royce-Grant, Nikko's ex, Amy-Abby, Mr. Romano/Joey Rome-Solomon, Courtney's Mom-Rachel(obviously), Nikko's Brother-Landon (in my story he is Cam's oldest brother), Other members of FLUX- Greyson (Middle Brother), and Matt, Members of Spectacular!- Liz, Jonas, Eva, Josh, Jason, Angela, Ryan, Cate, Nate, Anna (Jason and Angela are from my story, Ryan, Nate and Cate are from the show Life Unexpected I needed more Character names), Ta-Da group members- Macey, Erik, Dillon, DeeDee, Joy (Josh's little sister mentioned in the first book), David, Noah, Lux, Nick, and Tina (Half of these are actually from my story or the originals except David, Noah, Nick(Random)and Lux (Life Unexpected)). So obviously the implied couplings would be Abby& Zach (Only in the beginning like the movie) along with Cammie& Grant (implied when they do For the First Time). I'm planning on doing 4 of the songs: Don't tell me, Break my heart (with little back up parts I do when I do it on my own randomly), For the First Time, and Something to believe in, and somewhere I will through in a Ta-Da one I don't really know which one yet though. Those are my ideas get back to me when you can with your opinion.**

**Prologue**

**The first time I saw him at school, I thought he would make a great addition to our school's show choir team Spectacular!, which of course, I am leader of. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, and if you have seen the movie Spectacular!, that is my story except with a few little changes. Changes, like everyone's names, and how certain things happened. For example: in the movie, they said my name is Courtney; I have no idea why, though, I only know one Courtney who is absolutely nothing like how they described me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I just realized I forgot to put in the disclaimer so here it is I own nothing. Check out my other Gallagher Girls stories and review. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**It was a crisp fall Friday night, and, I was at the best teen dance club my little hometown of Roseville, Virginia. Performing live tonight was the towns newest band named FLUX. The members consisted of four of the meanest juniors at Gallagher High named: Zach Goode (the hottest guy in school even though he is a jerk), my cousin Abby, my idiotic brother Greyson, and cousin Matthew. The group practiced in our garage on Wednesday nights since 3 of the 4 members live at my house (my aunt and uncle died in a car crash 2 years ago so we took them in) so I knew their song "Don't Tell Me" by heart it goes a little some thing like this: **

**Alright oh! Yeah Alright Hey Why should anyone tell me how to wear my hair? They say I should try to fit in But I don't care I'm living my life just the way I like They say I get a little too loud try to push me in a box over analyze But I'm never gunna turn it down they say stop but I say go Don't tell me what I gotta do cuz its up to me its not up to you if I wanna go crazy no one's gunna stop me tonight oh no yeah hey why should I bend into what I'm not? they say someday I might get a real job **

**I'm not about to compromise who I am just so I can bend right in they wanna see a cardboard cutout well that's a fight they just can't win They say "Yes" and I say "NO" Don't tell me What I gotta do Who I wanna be**

**its for me to choose no wrong moves cuz I just don't have the time Don't tell me what I gotta do cuz its up to me its not up to you if I wanna go crazy no one's gunna stop me tonight They can say what they like I don't hear it all its my life to live it live it just the way I want I'm never holding back **

**I'm done not standing out They say "Never" and I say "Right now!" Don't tell me What I gotta do who I wanna be its for me to choose no wrong moves cuz I just don't have the time Don't tell me what I gotta do cuz its up to me its not up to you if I wanna go crazy no one's gunna stop me tonight **

**oh no Don't tell me**

**As usual Zach decided to do something stupid like normal, but this time he had taken things too far. The band decided last night to call a meeting to talk about the consequences for if he did something stupid, Abby even said: "He's a jerk anyway even to me so I plan on breaking up with him by the end of the weekend.", which I walked out of the club right as they told him the meaning and the dumping him, the double-dump. I heard all of this and saw him run inside, so I decided to follow him back in and ask him to join our group. I have a plan and now it's time to put said plan into action.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I forgot this before but this is for cookie-pock-strawberry-love 's movie challenge I still have a chapter or 2 left not sure yet. And I did the disclaimer last chapter so don't look for one here cuz I only do one per story.**

**Chapter 2**

**After our rendition of "Eye Of the Tiger" at the local fair Zach found me and said he still didn't want to become part of the group. We then had to listen as our rival group Ta-Da do their rendition of what ever song they did (I wasn't paying attention) meanwhile I thought of a way to get Zach to join us. He ended up not even needing me to bring him in again because at our next rehearsal and did his part in a song that his former band did a cover of when they first started so I knew it and was able to come up with random little backup parts to it. (in parenthesis back up parts) Here is how the song goes:**

**So you're the girl (What Girl?),I heard the rumor (What rumor?), You've got the boys wrapped around your finger (Oh that one),Such a sweet heartbreaker (Not true),If you're the game I wanna be a player (Really?),Oh, you can do whatever you want,It's alright with me (Sweet),Why don't you break my heart?Make it hurt so bad (Nah), come on and give it your best, no more less, I insist, I want it just like that (Are you sure?),Why don't you break my heart (Don't wanna), It sounds good to me,Do it over again(NO), again(NO), again(NO), You're just what I need(Yeah right), Why don't you break my heart yeah? (How about NO?)break it. ooh yeah.(Fine if you insist)Stare me down (I guess), intimidate me(I will),baby please, you'll never break me(Wanna Bet?),bring it on, cause I can take it(I doubt you can),you're so cool, the way you play it (Aw thanks),Oh you can do whatever you like, it sounds good to me (Alright then you asked for it),Chorus again**

**(I already did)**

**After we finished our little exchanges the entire group was cheering. I then tried to deny him membership but I was out voted everyone (including the faculty advisor) to me so he made it in almost unanimously. How am I going to use this for blackmail on him against my brother and cousins? I got it make him pay for being a jerk and get revenge at the same time by making him show up to every single practice and performance prepared for anything. **

**Thanks to me Spectacular! has one tradition which is each year a week before our major competition we go cosmic bowling. Two years ago that had also been what my now ex-boyfriend Grant and I had done on our first date. I was immediately hurt when I heard that a majority of the group had bailed on this tradition. This feeling of hurt was only made worse when I saw Bex and Grant together in the lanes we used to always get. When Zach saw this he asked if I wanted to try something else for a while to calm down first, so we did we played Rock the World, his favorite game. Jason took the guitar, and Angela took the drum set and chose the Random Selection option so that I would have to sing any song that came up. If it was a duet Zach would have to join me, I had one song that I really hoped wouldn't come up since it was the song Grant and I had done the year before when we were still together and the groups power couple. The song that came on, just my luck, was "For The First Time", surprisingly I was given the choice to change it but said no and so Zach and I did the song hitting every note. This is how the song actually goes:**

**Cammie:Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all alongZach:Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrongBOTH:Now we're standing here, face to face,Cammie:Nothing feels the sameBOTH:For the first time, I realize something i didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's somuch more, something we both feel inside for the first :How did we ever end up here? i don't know, but it feels so :The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and 's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the :For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much we both feel inside for the first :I can't find the words,BOTH:For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now,Cammie:I never imagined,BOTH:That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize, something i didn't see before, For the firsttime, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first :OohhhBOTH:For the first time**

**So with that he actually comes and participates I even walked in on the group after a meeting with my guidance counselor about my many after school activities, I mean I am a junior so I have a lot which will help me get into the colleges I really hope to go to one day. They did amazing things and they didn't see me so I just let them go on and have fun singing: Your own way which goes like this:**

**yeah, yeaheverybody nowyeah, yeahohfit in, or stand out, not a hard decisionjust do what you like (everybody does a little somethin')right hear, right nowwon't let inhibitionshold you back this timecause we don't need no invitation to break all the rulesChorus:I say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, gotta say what you wanna say, just do it your own wayI say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, take a chance that you wanna take, just do it your own wayyeah, yeaheverybody sayyeah, yeahthey say inside tell me why should Ithat's so boring and typical ( everybody want to try somethin')break free one time why be just another when you can be an originalcause we don't need no invitation to break all the rulesChorus:I say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, gotta say what you wanna say, just do it your own wayI say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, take a chance that you wanna take, just do it your own waynow's the time to work it outto show the world what your all aboutlet go cause you no you're ready to everybody now the choice is up to youohyeah, yeah, yeahoh we don't need no invitation to break all the rulesChorus:I say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, gotta say what you wanna say, just do it your own wayI say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, take a chance that you wanna take, just do it your own wayI say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, gotta say what you wanna say, just do it your own wayI say yeah, gotta do what you wanna do, take a chance that you wanna take, just do it your own way**

**After seeing this I was amazed at what he could get them to do when I could barely even get Jonas or Liz to move to the right rhythm in "Eye Of The Tiger" at the state fair. I was also hurt so I stormed out crying because it hurt me too much to even say anything when they noticed that I was there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took SOOOOOOOOOOO long to finish this but I had no idea how to but watching the movie this weekend I figured it out. So I hope you like it and decide to read my other stories for all of my other categories as well.**

**Chapter 3**

A week later it was revealed that Zach and the other members of FLUX had an audition for the owner of a big local record company. Unfortunately the audition was during our regional competition meaning he had to choose between the group and his dream, he chose his dream, leaving us a member short and a lead spot in the song given to Jonas since he was a great singer but not so great a dancer. Luckily I made sure that the choreography was easily adaptable and easy to understand for all of them. Ta-da was up first then us. They did the song On the Wings of a Dream and it goes a bit like this:

**Grant: There's a fever inside me, it's taken hold somehow I couldn't even hide it if I oh ohhh**

**Bex: I here the song**

**Grant: a song**

**Bex: I never heard till' now **

**Grant: Oh oh ohhh**

**Bex: I think I'm gonna**

**Bex And Grant: Take a chance tonight**

**All: All that I've been waiting for, to turn the key and unlock the door. **

**Bex: It's all so clear **

**Grant ( echo ): so clear **

**Bex: Just standing here**

**Grant and Bex: I've finally found my way **

**Grant: So here's an invitation**

**Boys ( echo ): invitation**

**Grant: To my own celebration **

**All: On the wings of a dream In your eyes I can fly so high, on the wings of a dream, See me now as I touch the sky **

**Bex and Grant: Tonight's the night**

**Bex: My dreams come true**

**Grant: Yeah**

**Bex: You always said they would**

**Grant: ooooAll: Watch me fly away **

**Bex: On the wings of a dream **

**All( but ): On the wings of a dream**

**Bex: On the wings of a dream **

**All (but Bex): On the wings of a **

**All: dream **

**Grant: There's one burden ever**

**All ( But Bex) ( echo ): Ever**

**Grant: That's turning to a flame, Yeah, Now we got a shining light get us ohh no**

**Bex: Even living from day to day **

**Grant ( echo ): day to day **

**Bex: I have until my base**

**Grant: Oh, Oh, Oohhh**

**Bex and Grant: I never thought of letting go or giving in **

**All: The game is on and I wanna play I'll take my step cause' I'm here to say **

**Bex: From way up here the moons so clear the stars are in my sigh. **

**Grant: Well I'm never looking down, and never touching you**

**All: On the wings of a dream **

**Grant: Yeah**

**All: In your eyes I can fly so high, On the wings of a dream, See me now as I touch the sky **

**Bex and Grant: Tonight's the night my dreams come true**

**Bex: Tomorrow I hear skies are blue**

**All: Watch me sail away,**

**Group 1: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 2: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 1: On the wings of a dream **

**Group 2: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 1: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 2: On the wings of a dream**

**Bex: If you only believe**

**All: On the wings of a dream **

**Group 1: On the wings of a dream**

**G****roup 2: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 1: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 2: On the wings of a dream**

**Bex: Life is all that it seems**

**Group 1: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 2: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 1: On the wings of a dream**

**Grant: On the wings of a dream**

**Group 1: On The wings of a dream, dream, dream**

**Group: dream, dream, dream**

**All: dream, dream, dream**

**On The Wings of a dream**

They finished and were well liked but I still had the feeling that we would be better. We were now up and thanks to the help from Mr. Romano helping us prepare and lead us in our warm-up exercises. Our song is from a music group he grew up with and around. Our song is called Something to Believe In by Hearing Bone and it goes like this:

**JONAS**

**I used to see the world as cold, so cold. **

**CAMMIE**

**I always felt so all alone,**

**JONAS**

**How did you know you'd find me here? yeah**

**CAMMIE**

**How did you ever see behind my tears? yeah**

**BOTH**

**I never realized,**

**CAMMIE**

**How anyone could,**

**BOTH**

**Make everything so right**

**CAMMIE**

**I was so sad, you brought me back**

**ZACH**

**OOOOOHH!**

**BOTH**

**You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you. You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where im meant to be!**

**ZACH**

**I dont have to imagine anymore, the time it was you**

**BOTH**

**I was waiting for! And here we are together, side by side, and nothing seems impossible tonight! You look inside my heart, and seem to get me from the start, we've got the chance, to make this give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you!You give me something to believe in, You can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be,**

**CAMMIE**

**Lift us up, so high up, higher than high, now we realize**

**ALL**

**All, its takes, is love, to find us, guide us all, the way, that;s the one thing you can trust**

**All, we need, is love, to reach out, show out,**

**BOTH**

**W****e belong here together**

**ALL**

**You give me something to believe in, After all that we've been through, The love you give, it all comes back to back to you!**

**BOTH**

**You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be!**

We got a standing ovation and everyone wanted us to win but we ended up getting DISQUALIFIED just because Zach and FLUX deciding to crash in and show the record producer how well they can stimulate even the toughest environment. After the results were released the record producer approached all of us and asked if we all wanted to join forces and record a song for a demo since he thought we were amazing. The song we chose was written by my brother Greyson called Everything Can Change and that represents the band to the fullest. It goes a little something like this:

**Do do do do do do**

**There's no easy way to figure out**

**Why everything we planned gets turned around**

**Nothing accidental, got it down to a T**

**So why do things never end the way you think there gonna be**

**If all that's for sure is that no one knows then don't be too quick to decide**

**Cause everything can change when you least expect it**

**Can't stop what you can't control**

**Gotta learn how to just let go**

**Everything can change**

**N****o, you can't perfect it**

**Some things you can't explain**

**Yeah!**

**Ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Do do do do do do do**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**There's no easy way to plan ahead**

**Can't wait to get there, but we end up here instead**

**Anything can happen, usually does**

**Some things turned out much better the way it is with us**

**If all that's for sure is that no one knows then don't be too quick to decide**

**Cause everything can change when you least expect it**

**Can't stop what you can't control**

**Gotta learn how to just let go**

**Everything can (oh! ) change**

**No, you can't perfect it**

**Some things you can't explain**

**Everything can change when you least expect it**

**Can't stop what you can't control**

**Gotta learn how to just let go**

**Everything (yeah) can change**

**No, you can't perfect it**

**Some things you can't explain**

**Everything can change (everything can change)**

**Can't stop what you can't control**

**Gotta learn how to just let go**

**Everything can change, everything can change**

**Some things you can't explain**

**Everything can change**

And that is exactly what happened.


End file.
